The Last Rescue
by KatanaYukii
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have already tried to retrieve Sasuke before but failed. A few months after their encounter, the duo set off again, without permission to leave Konoha. Will they finally rescue Sasuke from being Orochimaru's new vessel, or will the Ataks


Summary: Sakura and Naruto have already tried to retrieve Sasuke before but failed. A few months after their encounter, the duo set off again, without permission to leave Konoha. Will they finally rescue Sasuke from being Orochimaru's new vessel, or will the Akatsuki get to Naruto first?

Main Genre (in this chapter): Action/Adventure

Slight Romance in later chapters maybe.

((MY FIRST ACTION/ADVENTURE BABY! XD))

xoxo

A silenced scream erupted from a frightened Naruto. His whole body sheened by sweat, his eyes blood-shot.

"_Just that dream again..."_ He thought slowly, _"...It won't happen... it was just a dream... just a dream..."_

For months, no-years, ever since Sasuke left, Naruto had been having nightmares. Nightmares about that wretched Orochimaru. Nightmares about how and when Orochimaru would take over Sasuke's body. He once even had a nightmare of that snake actually sucking the blood dry from Sasuke, then taking the motionless body and somehow, through jutsu, made him and the body one. Leaving Sasuke's soul to ever wander across the earth for eternity.

Naruto forced his tensed muscles to move, glancing over at the clock on his bedside table. 6:12am. _"Well, better take a shower now before I sleep in and be late for training."_ The blond thought while slowly standing up, sluggishly walking like a zombie over to his bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, then wiped the sleepiness from his eyes before turning the knob of the shower on.

After Naruto got out, he got dressed, ate breakfast, (ramen of course) and did the basics. He looked at the clock again. 8:30am.

He took his gear, and paced briskly to the door. Before closing it, he had the image of the picture of Team 7 in his head. The same picture in a frame on his drawer.

xoxo

Sakura's expression could only be seen as pissed off as Kakashi "poofed" in. 3 hours late, as usual.

"You're late!!" Two screams of the duo could be heard from miles as Kakashi froze right in place as two arms pointed vigorously at him.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I was... caught in the beauty of the...uh-flowers I walked by this morning and happened to-"

"You're lying!" Two chibi Sakura and Naruto screamed again while pointing -yet again- vigorously at their sensei.

"Ugh... lets just get todays training done then we can all go home." The copy ninja sighed.

After training, Sakura and Naruto walked home together. There was an awkward silence, until Naruto broke it, that is.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do... do you ever think we could bring Sasuke back... before Orochimaru takes over his body?" Sakura glanced over at Naruto, a little wary at the sudden subject they never talked about in a long time.

"...Sure we will Naruto. Yeah we screwed up the last time but we're going to try again and bring him back for sure!"

xoxo

"Oh no you won't!" A certain woman yelled from over her desk-top. "I'm not sending you out there again! It's too dangerous, what if the Akatsuki show up?"

"Aww, Tsunade-baa-chan, Come on! The Akatsuki is no big deal, we're just going for Sasuke and Orochimaru. What's the big deal?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto before yelling, "The big deal is that the Akatsuki is looking for you! Do you want what happened to Gaara, happen to you?" Naruto re-played the scene in his head. He remembered a blond man in a black cloak with red clouds, sitting right on Gaara's motionless vessel. He remembered everything that happened. He grimaced slightly, the flashback of what he saw sent shivers down his spine.

After a moment of a staring contest, Tsunade sighed, the anger completely washed away from her eyes. "Look, I know how important this is to you, and Sakura. But you both have to understand that it's very dangerous outside there. And I think you both know why. I just don't want anything to happen to any of you. Soon, even Konoha will be a danger-zone for you, Naruto.

"I already have ANBU teams scouting out and searching for the Akatsuki hideout, and where Orochimaru's lairs are. I promise as soon as they get back, I'll give you any details they might have found."

"Alright..." Naruto slumped, his voice now monotone. Him and Sakura both dragged themselves out of the Hokage's tower, bummed out by the fact that they would have to wait for information which probably will never come.

Naruto's eyes went blank as he zoned-out, racking his brain for any ideas to at least help the search for Sasuke. Just then, it clicked. He had the perfect idea! It was so awesome, he started feeling all giddy.

"Sakura, meet me at my house tonight at 10. I have something very important to tell you-"

"If you think that I'll play your games it's not gonna work Naruto!"

"No, no, wait a minute! It's something dealing with Sasuke, please come over tonight, I can't explain it now while there are people out."

"But- Hey, wait! Naruto!"

But he was gone. He ran out of sight to god-knows-where. This left Sakura dumb-founded, just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, expression unrecognizable.

"_Where... Where did Naruto just go?"_

...

xoxo

Sakura arrived at Naruto's house at around 9:55pm. "Welcome Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted happily as he opened the door. "Come on in."

He moved out of the way so Sakura could walk in. They both walked into the living room. It was nicely furnished with black recliner leather chairs and couches with a black rug in the middle. A coffee table with a glass panel top and black legs stood on top of it. The walls were painted orange. For a moment, Sakura wondered how the #1 hyperactive, knuckle-head ninja could have put all this together, but soon dropped it as Naruto looked at her with complete seriousness.

"Sakura..." Naruto said in a very low tone in response to her questioned look.

"You know how we're not allowed to go on a mission to try to locate and rescue Sasuke right?"

Sakura looked tentatively at the blond before answering a small, low, "Yes..."

"Well, if we can't get a mission from Tsunade... why don't we go make a mission ourself? If, you know what I mean."

Sakura, after a few seconds, realized what Naruto was talking about and gasped in surprise. He wanted to leave Konoha and search for Sasuke without telling anyone.

"Naruto are you-" She stopped as she noticed she was yelling. The pinkette toned down her voice lower. "Are you insane?! If we leave the village without permission, we'll become missing-nin and if that happens and we come back here, we'll go to jail! Is that what we really want, to go to jail?"

"But Sakura-chan, if we don't do this... Sasuke will be gone forever and we'll have to deal with a newer, revived, stronger Orochimaru. Is that what we really want, Sakura-chan? Don't we want to rescue Sasuke? Remember the promise I made for you? Just say the word and we'll pack our stuff tomorrow and leave that night, and save Sasuke. Please... just say the word. This is what we want, isn't it?" Naruto attempted to pout and failed... but he made a comeback with the most miserable look he could scrounge up in his memories of his childhood, and everything else that was a tragedy in his messed-up life. His cerulean eyes met with Sakura's emerald one's and she looked worried.

"_What should I say?"_ She thought. _"Yes, or no...?"_

Sakura racked her brain and made her final decision. She looked back up at Naruto with a cold look in her eyes.

"We..."

xoxo

END.

Ha! A cliffhanger! You people do it to me all the time so I'm doing it to you! (Plus, it makes the fic more exciting) And yes, I do think cliffhangers are the up-most annoying thing ever created in the history of the world... except when the next chapter is up.. then I'm all good :D But my next chapter is not! Ha! I should have the 2nd chapter up soon hopefully! XD Until then!

.:Kristen:.

P.S. Have some cookies! (They're from the dark side!) ((Throws out cookies to everyone))


End file.
